SSBM meets Naruto gang online chat
by ElementUchihaMaster
Summary: Well, the SSbm characters surprisingly meets Naruto characters. Reviews are welcome, but plz no flaming
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: All right. This is a Ssbm and naruto crossover chat… I don't own Naruto, or ssbm 

im not sure if any of u would like it but here it goes!

SSBM SERVER:

Im-a-Luigi#1: Luigi

Its-a-me-a-Mario: Mario

Meluvramen: Naruto

ImnotSasukeDIE: Sasuke

Im-a-Luigi#1 has signed on

Its-a-me-a-mario has signed on

Im-a-Luigi#1: Hey Mario! Whats up??

Its-a-me-a-Mario: Nothing, Luigi, except I should tell you that…

Im-a-Luigi#1: What, Mario? What, what,wat?????

Its-a-me-a-Mario: Some other universe sort of… hacked into our server…

Im-a-Luigi#1: WTF??? MARIO WHY didn't u tell me this?

Its-a-me-a-Mario: u didn't ask.  Quiet, lets see who they are first. We can get to know them b4 they no us.

Meluvramen has signed on

Meluvramen: Is any1 on??

Meluvramen: This is so boring… 

ImnotSasukeDIE has signed on

Meluvramen: Hi Sasuke! Wats up?

ImnotSasukeDIE: Nothing, loser. Everythings plain old boring, even in this other server.

Meluvramen: why are we in another surver???

ImnotSasukeDIE: Orochimaru messed up the wires, so we havta use this one.

Its-a-me-a-Mario: Boo.

Meluvramen: Woah!!!! WTF?

**Cliffhanger…**

**So what do u think? If its not 2 much, leave me a review or something.**


	2. Sorry for the wait CHAp 2!

Sorry for the long wait. I had to have time to think… heh heh. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXcEPT THE PLOT!

…

Meluvramen: Woah! WTF???

Its-a-me-a-Mario: It's me, Mario!!! SUPER MArIO!!!

ImnotSasukeDIE: Mario, huh? Orochimaru loves your game... I heard him say he's gonna rape you if he ever sees you.

Im-a-Luigi#1: Who is Oro?

Meluvramen: Gay dude, who is chasing Sasuke right now. He loves him… and he's a MJ. Also… Sasuke thought he wasn't gay at first, so he accepted his offer for strength…

ImnotSasukeDIE: Boy, was I in a surprise… So anyway, this is Super Smash Bros. Server??

AlteanPrince has signed on.

FlamingBlade has signed on

Im-a-Luigi#1: Hi Marth! Hi Roy!

AlteanPrince: Hi. I've heard ppl from another universe are using our server because some messed up gay guy raped their wires…

FlamingBlade: that's disgusting.

ImnotSasukeDie: Yeah, but its true…

FlamingBlade: Who are you?

ImnotSasukeDie: Uchiha Sasuke from Konoha.

flamingBlade: YAY! WE HAVE NEW MEMBERS!

AlteanPrince: Don't be an idiot Roy. They're obviously from that other universe.

ToTeam7 IWillNotTakeOffMyMask has signed on

ImnotSasukeDie: Kakashi?

ToTeam7 IWillNotTakeOffMyMask: Hi Sasuke! Hi Naruto! Whats up?

Meluvramen: C'mon show us your mask! At least change your sn!

ToTeam7 IWillNotTakeOffMyMask changed his name to "Yay Porn!"

ImnotSasukeDie: …change it again…

Yay Porn changed his name to "Maskedraikeri"

Meluvramen: Good enough. So anyway Kakashi-sensei..

Maskedraikeri: No, Naruto…

Its-a-me-a-Mario: Can you fill me in here?

Im-a-Luigi#1: Yeah. Please?

Maskedraikeri: OK, we're ninjas. Meluvramen is Naruto, ImnotSasukeDie is Sasuke, and I'm Kakashi. They ask me to take off my mask because I have my mask on almost 24-7. Really, I'll never show it to them anyway. .\\

Im-a-Luigi#1: Oh, OK.

Snake-steal-Sasuke has signed on.

ImnotSasukeDie: OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OROCHIMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

…

Well, I left it as a cliffhanger…


	3. KABOOM

Sorry, i got addicted to youtube and facebook. -.-

i don't own smash, if i did, marth would probably come back in brawl. hopefully he does.

---------

SnakestealSasuke:Its been a long time, Sasuke...

ImnotSasukeDIE: orochimaru... WHY DID YOU HAVE TO [censored THE WIRES?

SnakestealSasuke: idk...

Flashback:

notMJ: hm... these wires have a hole.

hokage5: NOO!!! DON'T DO IT OROCHIMARU!!!!!!

meluvramen: wtf?

notMJ: MOLEST

[disconnection due to liquid clogging in wires

AlteanPrince: O.O

flamingBlade: EWWWWW!!!! THATS GROSS!

Its-a-me-a-Mario: pretty much-a . 

Im-a-Luigi#1: O.o"

[Notadrugdealer has logged on.

[FOOD has logged on

[HyruleHero has logged on

Notadrugdealer: Hello Mario.

Its-a-me-a-Mario: hello Mario!!

meluvramen: their both mario?

SnakestealSasuke: ZOMG 3 MARIOS IN ONE CHATROOM?! I SHALT FK YOU ALL!!!

meluvramen: 3 mario's???

[FOOD IS MARIO A FOOD CAUZ IM HUNGRY!

its-a-me-a-mario: no, i am not food. the 3 marios are me, my past (Dr. Mario), and Luigi Mario.

Im-a-luigi#1: YEAH

[THEAWESOMEBIRD) has signed in

THEAWESOMEBIRD: HELLO H0eS!

imnotsasukeDIE: ... were all guys.

THEAWESOMEBIRD: forget ah said it.

[Mushroom-Princess has signed on

[Hyrule-princess has signed on

[BountyHuntress signed on.

THEAWESOMEBIRD: HIYA H0ES

BountyHuntress: Watch who you're calling a h0.

THEAWESOMEBIRD: fine. Yo, doc, wheres my cocaine?

meluvramen: i thought doc wasn't a drug dealer. C'MON IT SAYS SO ON HIS SN.

AlteanPrince: Sasuke, i feel very sorry for you.

Imnotsasukedie: likewise, with you and roy

flamingBlade: Im not like ramen! my IQ is at least double digits.

AlteanPrince: thats not something to bragging about.

flamingBlade: what do you mean?

Mushroom-Princess: the average person's IQ is at least 120.

Hyrule-Princess: Link? you've been awfully quiet.

HyruleHero: Mini-me's acting like a brat.

Hyrulehero: ailshfaljflhaslf/ljkaslkfjaslkfjlkajlsfjaksdkla;s/dk NOO IM NOT! ajsldfjkl YEAH YOU AREa akljflkasjkfljsa

NotaDrugDealer: O.O"

[DaQuickster signed in

its-a-me-a-mario: nice-a sn-a sonic!!!

DaQuickster: stfu!!!

[secretspy has signed in.

[notafat$$ signed in

secretspy: ANYONE SEEN MY ROCKET LAUNCHER!?!

[koopaking signed in

koopaking: Wario, ur fart caused a fire in my room and on the string attached to a wonderful rocket model i got.

secretspy: when?

koopaking: he passed gas 5 seconds ago...

secretspy: NOT THAT!! WHEN DID YOU GET THAT ROCKET?

koopaking: 20 minutes ago, lying outside your box.

secretspy: HOLY SH1T!!!! DRY OUT THAT FIRE!

meluvramen: dry?

food: im hungry. FOOD!!!

koopaking: ooops, the fire went in the model... hey wait... its not burning.

secretspy: GET THE FCK OUTTA HERE!!!!!

SnakestealSasuke: can i touch a Mario first?

NotadrugDealer: NOOOO!!!! You must not-!

insert big explosion sound here

[everyone signed off due to risk of disconnection

---

Its not the end, peeps. Once again, i apologize.


End file.
